Behind The Mask
by InspiredByDaydreams
Summary: Caroline has been waiting for Prom all her life and nothing should ruin it. So what happens when unexpected guests arrive at the masquerade ball?


**Chapter 1**

It was Saturday, and Saturday meant one thing to Caroline- Prom! She'd survived so far, being a vampire and all, and she needed to get through today with no glitches, no dramas and definitely no mistakes. Tonight was going to be her perfect night, the night she wanted to remember most. It was half 8 in the morning, and Caroline had 30 minutes to get ready to meet the girls at school to prep the gym for tonight. She groaned, she hated doing things at vampire speed; it didn't make her feel _normal._ She wanted normal because, she wanted to have prom as a human, someone who couldn't contain the alcohol, someone who didn't have their emotions multiplied by 100 and then tripled. She just wanted to feel her heart beat race as she was nervous getting ready and entering the transformed gym. But she couldn't have that.

Caroline got up, sped to the bathroom, had a quick shower and threw on her outfit for today: black skinny jeans, white flowery top and a white chic blazer. She left her hair in loose blonde curls and applied her mascara, eyeliner and sprayed her favourite rose smelling perfume. She did a once over in the mirror, grabbed her keys and left the house. She had 15 minutes to get to school and meet the girls, so she stepped on the pedal and sped towards Mystic Falls High School. She arrived with 2 minutes spare and walked towards Bonnie and Elena.

"Hey Miss Mystic Falls, aren't you normally really early for preparation?" Bonnie says with a wicked grin.

"Normally, yes, but today I needed my beauty sleep!" Caroline responded to defend herself. She knew Bonnie was kidding. She watched Elena, who had finally switched her humanity back on and was the best friend Caroline and Bonnie recognised. At least Elena is back to being herself, but with so much pain that's happened in her life, she knows Elena's only here to distract herself. One good thing about having vamp speed allows you to do everything at half the normal pace, however with so many of her school friends around she doesn't want to make it noticeable. With Bonnie's witch powers and Elena also being a vampire, they crack on and transform the gym to a magical and mystical room with mystery for the masquerade ball. It took them all 5 hours to complete the transformation to the gym, even Caroline knows Mystic Falls has talented people, she knows that when her friends want something good, they'll make it happen. By half 2 the gym had cleared out and Caroline made sure that the catering company would arrive on time and she triple checked the playlist set for the dance. With the dance staring at 8pm, and only having 6 hours to get herself and her friends prepped Caroline rushed them to her car and drove them home. They were all getting ready at hers tonight before making their way to the Salvatore house. Elena with Damon, Jeremy with Bonnie and Stefan with her. Thinking of Stefan she rang him. "Stefan please please please tell me you have the matching colour tie to my dress? Please otherwise I will kill you!"

"Hi Caroline, how am I? Oh yeah I'm good thanks, you? Just kidding, of course I have the matching tie. You wouldn't let me wear any other colour would you because you're a perfectionist and stubborn."

"Stefan! You know how much this night means to me! Do not mock me for it! Jheeze, seriously!"

"Bye Caroline."

"Bye Stefan." She hung up the phone and smiled. That boy was her best friend and she couldn't think of anyone better to go with. Yes, she had people ask her on dates, but she didn't want any random boy from school to take her to prom, that's why she practically forced Stefan to go with her. But she also had a secret agenda, after Stefan overheard Elena telling Damon he was the one she loved, Caroline's heart broke and she just wanted to be there for Stefan. She knew he wouldn't be able to face the couple together, she knew she had to be there for him. He was her best friend and that's all that matters to her. She just wants him to be happy.

The girls arrive at Caroline's with their dresses already at her house. They walk in and Caroline puts on Crazy Stupid Love, gosh is Ryan Gosling the most gorgeous specimen on earth and the girls join her on the sofa and they watch the film. Only 10 minutes in, Elena gets a phone call and Caroline eavesdrops.

"Elena, we need you three here right now." It's Damon, he sounds frustrated.

"Why Damon? Whatever it is can't you guys go sort it out?"

"No, we can't we need you, Blondie and the little witch to join us because there's a new vamp in town. Actually, let me be more specific, there are 4 new vamps in town and they're not just any type of vamps, they're the Originals."

"The what now Damon?"

"Can you just get your friends here so I can explain. Now" Caroline snatched the phone out Elena's hand and shouted at Damon.

"Damon, Prom is only a few hours away and we need to get ready for that soon. If this even messes with my plans to go to prom, I will make sure I kill you with a stake through your heart."

"Ah, Blondie how nice to speak to you to. Look, this is bad stuff, as in the whole town is going to be in danger if we don't save it- again. Understand? Comprendo? Are you listening?"

"Fine. But this better be sorted in the next 2 hours because we a have masquerade to be ready for."

/

"I don't understand Stefan, why do we always have to save the town? Can we not just be selfish for once and not? I really really want to go to prom. It's the one thing I've been looking forward to my whole life. If you can't promise me that this will be done by then, I'm not going to speak to you ever again."

Stefan chuckled. He knew she wasn't kidding. Caroline had been looking forward to this day and he was going to make sure that happened, but first they needed to sort this mess out with the Originals.

"I promise we will all still be able to go to prom, even if we have to do some things we wouldn't usually do, but we need to know why they're here first and what they want."

"Fine. So tell us, who are the Originals again?

Damon cuts in this time. "Were you not listening the first time round? The Originals are the first ever Vampires. The mother put this weird freaky spell on her children and now they're vampires. They made Katherine a Vampire, who made Stefan and myself Vampires and the list goes on and on. So basically what I'm saying is, they're like the real creepy, dangerous vampires who would put the town in danger, and we have to save." He takes another swig at his whisky glass and smiles. Gosh does he irritate Caroline, how does Elena even love him? Stefan was meant to be her epic love!

"I was listening, but I still don't understand why we have to talk to them TODAY of all days," fumed Caroline. No one, under any circumstances was going to ruin her day, except there goes any hope for day not having any glitches or dramas. Thanks to these Original vampires, or whatever they are.

"Because, drama queen, we need to find out why they're here."

"So why don't you? You seem to know them and they know you? Can't you just go over and talk to them?" this time it was Bonnie who argued with Damon.

"It's not as simple as that Judgey."

"I have a name Damon. Or do I have to force you to use it? We're not doing this, we have a prom to get ready for, so you and Stefan go ahead and figure out what they want. Us girls have to prepare ourselves for tonight, so we're leaving."

"Please Damon. Can we just leave it til later. I just want to have some fun tonight." It was the first time Elena had spoken since they stepped into the Salvatore house and everyone looked at her.

Bonnie, Elena and Caroline turned to leave the room but Damon and Stefan got in front of them. Caroline turned to Stefan. "Stefan, please. This isn't fair. I'm sure they won't do anything, and whatever they're here for leave them to it."

Stefan looked her in the eye and gave a sad smile. He knew she was right, but him and Damon knew something was wrong. Why were they here? And what exactly did they want?

"Fine, Princess. We'll let you go to Prom and we'll get ready ourselves, but when something goes wrong, or something happens, I'm going to tell you I told you so."

Caroline groaned at Damon and rolled her eyes. If these Original vampires threaten to destroy her night, boy is she going to kick some ass, because no one ruins the night she's been dreaming about for ages. The boys part and let the girls walk past them. It was time the girls got ready and forgot about the trouble that was going to arise. It was time to get ready for the masquerade ball. But little did they know they'd have unexpected guests.

_A/N was writing this while listening to Just One Yesterday- Fall Out Boy, so please don't hate me for the craziness of this first chapter! Please review/ follow/ favourite and tell me what you think._


End file.
